


A Shifter's Secrets

by Laurenport_555



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shapeshifting, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony-centric, alternate universe- shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenport_555/pseuds/Laurenport_555
Summary: Tony has been keeping many secrets since he joined the team, one case manages to reveal them all.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics so any feed back would be appreciated!

Tony is a shifter. A jaguar shifter, to be specific. He had been a shifter for his entire life, his first shift was at 13, when he started puberty. 

During a case, he didn’t have any time to shift because he spent an unreasonable amount of time at the office, and when at home, he was always expecting a call from Gibbs. 

This case had been especially hard for everyone, especially Tony.

Three marine wives had been found dead, murdered and it was set up to look like a suicide. Their husbands all deployed over-seas. The first wife had been found by her ten year old son named Mikey. The crime scene and the little boy sobbing into his chest reminded Tony of his childhood.

Gibbs’ suspected something too, Tony was on a short fuse. He formed an emotional bond with the boy and he was eventually able to get him to give up some crucial details in between sobs. 

By the third murder, Tony yelled at everyone who got in his way. 

He was bringing Abby a caf-pow and an agent ran into him as he was getting into the elevator, and made him spill it all over his new Armani tie. Everyone turned to watch as Tony tore this agent a new one until Gibbs came around and gave him a classic head smack. He almost shifted right there and then so he went to the bathroom to calm down. 

It turned out that all of the husbands of the victims stole a large sum of money from one of their fellow marines, Lieutenant Jonathon Sullivan, who was saving it for a heart surgery for his wife. They managed to track down the fourth victim and get to her her house right as her shot her in the face. 

Tony beat the shit out of him before Gibbs pulled him off. 

Tony was snarling with anger and he could feel the beginning of a shift so he left to go take a walk. He certainly would kill him if he shifted so that was not an option.

Tony wanted to kill. He wanted to kill him for ruining that boys life. That boy who would have nightmares for the rest of his life and would never get to see his mom again. 

Tony stormed back to the office so he could write up his report and get home as quick as possible. Although he also wanted to see Gibbs interrogate him. They had an airtight case, but if they had his confession then he wouldn’t have to go to trial.

Mikey was sitting at his desk playing some computer game when Tony walked back in.

“We got him Mikey. We got the guy who hurt your mom.” Tony whispered as he got closer.

“So he’s not going to hurt someone else’s mom?” Mikey asked in a small voice.

“No, he’s not going to hurt anyone else.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Mikey gave Tony a hug. 

“Hey, big guy you want to go hang out with Abby until your Grandpa arrives.”

“Sure. Do you know when Dad gets back?” 

“He is flying home right now, he should be here in a couple days.”

With Mikey in Abby’s lab, getting fake fingerprinted, he was able to write his report. 

He had just finished printing is out as Gibbs walked by with Sullivan heading towards the interrogation rooms. He left there report on his desk as he headed to the viewing room.

Sullivan was handcuffed with a huge bruise on his face his temple that Tony was glad to see. Gibbs gave him the famous ‘Gibbs stare’ and Sullivan started to squirm.

“Why did you kill them.” Gibbs asked.

“I’m fairly certain you know why Agent Gibbs if you were able to find me. But it looks like you were seconds too late.” 

“I want you to tell me why you murdered four women who did absolutely nothing to deserve it. Did you even know their names?” 

“Their names don’t matter. My wife, her name was Ava. Her death could have been prevented by a simple surgery. I worked 14 hours a day at a freaking fast food joint to try to pay for her it, and when I didn’t have enough, I joined the marines and it turned out to be the worst mistake of my life. I know what it was like to lose the only person I cared about. And I wanted them to feel it too.

“But that little boy, he was Anderson’s son. I was going to kill him too until I realized how much he looked like his mom. It would be harder to look at your son every day and be reminded of your dead wife then to grieve them both.”

Tony knew it was right. How much time would it take for Anderson to start drinking to forget his wife? Would Anderson get so drunk that the mistook his son for his wife? How long would it take for Anderson to punch his son for the first time? A year? Two?

“You are going to rot in prison for the rest of your life.”

“It’s not like anyone will miss me.” 

Tony started remembering things he didn’t want to. Nights he had repressed so deep that he forgot were even there. 

He could feel his body shifting to try to cope with all the stress. His eyes were changing color to a lighter shade of brown and his nails were lengthening. 

He ran to the only place he knew he could be safe. 

Jenny’s office. 

Jenny wasn’t a shifter but her half brother was and she was well versed in the shifter world. When Gibbs was gone, Jenny and him got much closer. One night, Jenny ‘visited’ Tony after his undercover operation with Jeanne, meaning she picked the lock when he didn’t answer and saw him asleep in his cat form on the couch with his clothes all around him. 

Tony wouldn’t tell anyone this, but he loved being pet. One week, after Gibbs had almost been shot, he went to Jenny’s house and shifted. He fell asleep while in her bed with her next to him rubbing his ears and reading a book, like the most normal thing in the world.

He was lucky no one tried to stop him on his way to the director’s office, although it might have been the low and quiet growling that made everyone take a step back. He ran up the stairs three at a time and stormed path Cynthia into the Director’s office. He thanked god there was no one with her as he closed the door he shifted and tore straight through his clothes. 

Jenny got up right as Cynthia was about to walk in and warned her it was okay, and that no one was to disturb them until DiNozzo left. She locked the door behind her. She pulled out a chair from the table and faced Tony who was walking in circles, making a mix of a whine and a growl. He might not have noticed it, but his sharp claws were scraping up the carpet. 

“Come here, Tony.” Jenny said in a calming voice. 

Tony immediately walked towards her and put his head on her should as she wrapped her arms around him. She started rubbing his back as the growl turned more into a whine of pain and sadness. 

Eventually he stopped whining and starting purring. He pulled back and licked her hand.  
Tony looked around the room at his ripped clothes and sighed. 

He went and laid under Jenny’s desk as she called Cynthia and asked her to get Tony’s bag from his desk. Tony liked being in the dark in when he shifted. His eyes could see a lot in the dark and it made him feel powerful.

Jenny sat back at her desk and started doing work after she moved DiNozzo’s clothes into the trash so no one would ask questions, but there wasn’t much she could do with the carpet.  
Cynthia found the request weird, but she did it anyway. 

She walked to DiNozzo’s desk in the empty bullpen and grabbed the bag, as she was getting up the didn’t expect to see Gibbs standing over her watching. 

“What are you doing with DiNozzo’s stuff?” He asked in a gruff voice.

“Director Sheppard asked for it.” 

Gibbs took off to her office with Cynthia a few steps behind, although Cythia was in heels.  
He tried to open the door but it was locked. That’s weird, it’s never locked. Gibbs’s knocked on the door but he didn’t say anything because he knew she wouldn’t open it for him. 

Jenny opened the door a crack thinking it was Cynthia with DiNozzo’s clothes. Once she realized it was Gibbs she moved to close the door but he put his foot in the doorway.

“I have his bag director.” Cynthia said from behind Gibbs.

“Thank you Cynthia, excuse me Jethro.”

“Why do you need DiNozzo’s stuff?” 

“It’s none of your business.” 

“He is my agent, it is my business,” He said while looking around the room, “are those scratch marks?” 

“No Jethro, please remove your foot.”

“Not until you tell me what is going on Jen.”

“It’s a personal matter.” She said. 

“Is he in there? DiNozzo!” He shouted hoping it would make him come out. 

“Do you want me to call security?” She said while glaring at him. The malice behind her eyes made it clear she actually would.

He left without a word. Cynthia handed her DiNozzo’s bag.

“Thanks.” She said and shut the door again.

DiNozzo got up and shifted, with no qualms about being naked around her. 

“He’s going to ask questions, you know.” Jenny said to Tony.

“Yeah I know.”

“Maybe you should tell him the truth.” 

“Ha! You know how that would turn out? The same way it did last time, and the time before.” 

“Jethro isn’t like that, and you know it.”

“Sorry Jen. I just can’t take that risk.” He said while putting his clothes on. 

“Okay, it’s your choice. But can I ask what happened today?”

“Oh, nothing much, it was just something the suspect said to Gibbs about the victim’s son.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing.” Tony blatantly lied.  
“That’s bullshit, you don’t just shift in the middle of the office.”

“You’re right, that was a mistake and it won’t happen again, Director.”

“But Tony,” She said while he unlocked the door “you made the right decision, and if it ever happens again, you know where to go.” 

“Thanks.” Tony walked out of her office past Cynthia, who was shooting him a weird look about his new outfit. 

He walked to his desk and put his bag down. Trying not to acknowledge Gibbs staring him down.

“Here’s my report Gibbs.”

Gibbs looked him over and saw he was wearing a different outfit. Luckily he didn’t comment on it. He slowly accepted the file. 

“McGee, Ziva go home as soon as you turn in your report, DiNozzo you can go home.”

“Thanks Boss, goodnight guys.” 

“Goodnight Tony.” Zika and McGee chorused.

Tony grabbed his stuff and headed to his car. As soon as he got home he warmed up a couple slices of pizza and downed a water bottle, he forgot how damn hungry he was. He lit the fire place and shed his clothes, he shifted and shook his fur. He made sure his front door was locked, Gibbs had a key and wasn’t afraid to use it. So he locked the deadbolt too.

The carpet in front of the fire place was the perfect heat. He closed his eyes and the sound of the fire crackling put him straight to sleep. 

He woke up and saw the fire was completely burned out and the sun was shining into his eyes. Something moved and blocked the sun from his eyes. It took him a second to realize that it wasn’t a what, it was a who. 

Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony attempts to answer Gibbs questions about the Jaguar sleeping in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School just started so it might take me up to a week to post a new chapter.

Tony shot to his feet and he saw Gibbs holding a box of pancakes? 

“DiNozzo why don’t you shift back?” 

Tony stared at him, wondering if he actually should, how the hell did he know? 

Gibbs reached to pet Tony, but Tony flinched back and bared his teeth. 

“It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you.” For a second Gibbs thought it wasn’t Tony, but what were the odds that Tony would own a jaguar in his apartment.

Gibbs kneeled down and put the pancakes down on the coffee table and clasped his hands together patiently. He waited until DiNozzo got close enough to nudge his hand before moving to pet his head and scratch behind his ears. 

Tony closed his eyes but didn't purr, he only did that with people he completely trusted. He loved the feel of Gibbs’ rough and calloused hands rubbing over his ears and down his back in a surprisingly gentle manner. But when Gibbs stood up suddenly, Tony flinched back. 

“Tony, shift back, I brought breakfast,” Gibbs said as Tony walked back into his room to get clothes. 

“Good morning Boss,” Tony said while sitting down at the counter noticing it was only 0600. Gibbs slid the pancakes box to him without a word. 

“Ah, you brought pancakes. Thanks. I’ve been starving.” Gibbs stood across from Tony and watched him eat in total silence. It was awkward. Once Tony was finished he went to go throw the box away.

“Sit down.” Gibbs ordered. Tony sat back down. 

“Why, didn’t you tell me?” Gibbs asked.

“Tell you what Boss?” Tony tried to joke.

“Cut the bull crap, Tony, I know you're a shifter.” 

“It doesn’t matter no one is going to believe you if you try to tell them.” Tony stated matter-of-factly.

“I don’t plan on telling anybody.” Gibbs replied.

“Wait-what? You’re not going to try and expose me? Try to get me fired?” 

“Why would I do that, you are one of my best agents.”

“One of them, Boss?” Tony cockily replied.

Gibbs gave him a glare. 

“A few years ago I got comfortable, too comfortable. I let my guard down and he found out. And- do you know what Alpha’s are? And actually how do you even know about Shifters?” Tony asked.

“There was a shifter in my squad, he shifted and took the bomber out before he blew us up. He never said anything about Alpha’s.”

“Ok so an Alpha is a person, human or shifter, that has a certain amount of control over a shifter.”

“How much control?”

“Well when your Alpha gives an order, you have to follow, it’s an instinct. My old boss found out about me so I told him, and let’s just say he took advantage of it.”

“What did he do, Tony?”

“Nothing really bad Boss, I got out of there before he could.”

“Ok. I believe you. Was he your only Alpha?”

“Uhh no, you can have many Alpha’s.”

“Do you have one now?”

“Um..yes.” 

“Who? Someone I know?”

“Well technically, yes.”

“Who DiNozzo?”

“You, Boss.”

This gave Gibbs a momentary pause.

Luckily Tony’s phone rang. He grabbed it off the living room coffee table, it was Jenny. 

He glanced back and saw Gibbs watching him intently. He turned back around and answered the phone. 

“DiNozzo” He greeted.

“Tony, how did it go with Gibbs?” Jenny asked.

“You knew he was coming over? Why didn’t you warn me?”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t tell him the truth if he didn’t see it for himself.” 

“Well Jenny he certainly saw it for himself.”

“Good.” She replied. 

“It’s so awkward. We are just staring at each other.” 

“Well what did you want me to do Tony?”

“I don’t know, come over?” He said.

“Do you really want me to come over?” She asked.

“Yes. Completely. 100%.” 

“Ok I’ll be there in 45 minutes.”

“Jenny what the hell, you live 25 minutes away.”

“45 minutes.” She said as she hung up the phone.

Tony hung up the phone and slowly put it down, not looking forward to turning back to Gibbs. 

He could feel Gibbs staring into his back. So he turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

“Who was that?” Gibbs asked as he approached the counter, across from Gibbs. 

“Jenny, she’s coming over in 45 minutes. I asked her to, her half brother was a shifter so she knows a lot about my whole situation.”

“She knows?”

“Yeah, she picked the lock to my door and found me, actually just like you did. What is up with everyone picking my locks. Wasn’t it dead bolted?” He said as he walked over to his front door.

“You kicked my door in!”   
"I pushed it in, it wasn’t that hard. You need a new lock anyway.”

“Boss are you going to pay for a new deadbolt and the damage to my door, I can see you picked the lock first too. I can’t believe you did that. Why didn’t you just knock?” Tony said getting riled up. 

“DiNozzo, calm down.” Gibbs ordered.

Tony called down almost instantaneously. His heart rate dropped and his breathing evened out.

“Ok I’m calm.”

“I was trying to surprise you with breakfast.” 

“Oh, okay.”

“So this Alpha thing, do you have to comply with everything I say.” 

“Well, I mean, yeah, yeah, I guess, yeah but that doesn’t stop me from complaining.”

“Tony, look at me. I will never, ever, make you do anything you don’t want to.” Gibbs replied so sincerely Tony almost believed him. 

“I’m going to tell Zika and McGee to take the day off.” Gibbs said and he pulled out his phone to give them both a call.

Meanwhile, Tony went into his room and took off his clothes and shifted. He really liked stretching out in his cat form. He walked back as Gibbs hung up his phone and turned to look for Tony.   
He heard Gibbs’ intake of breath and knew he was startled. He quickly got over it and walked over to Tony. Tony came up through Gibbs’ waist. Tony walked by him and rubbed gently against his legs. 

He loved the way Gibbs smelled, it was a mix of sawdust and faint traces of gunpowder, incredibly sexy almost intimate. He actually gave control to the more feral part of his mind, getting lost in the smell.

Gibbs stood perfectly still as Tony marked around him, gently wrapping his tail around his leg. 

Tony grabbed Gibbs’ hand with his tail and dragged him to his room. He let go at the foot of the bed when he hopped on and laid down. 

Gibbs waited a second, unsure of what to do, before deciding to turn around and head back to the couch. Tony’s low growl stopped him. He turned around and stood at the end of the bed where he was before. Gibbs turned his body a slight inch in the direction of the door, and Tony growled at him. 

Tony eventually got up and grabbed Gibbs gently by the sleeve with his teeth and awkwardly pulled him on the bed. Tony laid down while Gibbs uncomfortably sat on the bed.   
Gibbs awkwardly crawled up a little farther and put his hand on Tony’s back.

He loved the way his fur felt, it was soft and warm. 

Tony’s tail wrapped around Gibbs’ arm in a reassuring gesture that someone was there.

They stayed like this for several minutes, Gibbs sitting awkwardly on the bed with Tony sprawled out on another half. His hand rubbing Tony’s back, but whenever he got close to Tony’s neck, he would let out another low growl.

It was so calming Tony was purring gently. 

Until someone knocked on the door.

Tony was out of the room before Gibbs even got off the bed. He was scratching and whining at the front door, gently pawing it, indicating he wanted it to open. 

It was Jenny. 

As soon as she stepped in and closed the door DiNozzo was all over her, nuzzling into her side, purring loudly and licking at her hands.

“Ok, ok, Tony I’m here. Hello Jethro.” She greeted him, as if he were an after thought. 

She bent down and nuzzled into his neck as he did with her, while hugging him around the neck.

Gibbs couldn’t help being a little jealous, wanting to hold Tony as closely as Jenny was.

They stood like that for a few minutes until she stood up and announced, “so I think there are a few things to go over.”

“A few, Jen?” Gibbs questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has sort of has a tradition after cases, and Gibbs joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to leave space in between the lines, but it wouldn't freaking let me. If y'all have any ideas how to space the lines please comment it.

They had ended up in the living room, Gibbs on the love seat with a cup of coffee in his hand and Tony and Jenny on the couch with Tony’s head in Jenny’s lap. She was petting his head and he had his eyes closed purring loudly. Gibbs was glaring daggers at Jenny’s hand.  
“So, I guess you know about shifter’s, Jethro.” Jenny said breaking the silence. Tony stopped purring so he could listen to the conversation, but Jenny never stopped petting him.  
“Yeah, I actually found out about them a couple years ago when I was in the Marines.”  
“So do you know about-” She said but didn’t finish. She looked at Tony’s sleepy eyes and they seemed to have a conversation without exchanging any words. Jenny raised her eyebrows and then Tony nodded once. Then Jenny smiled.  
“So it seems you do know about Alpha’s.”  
“Yes, I found out this morning, but he didn’t say anything about what happened yesterday in your office.”  
“I’m not really sure either, he came into may office just as he shifted, obviously distressed. I got him some clothes and he shifted back, saying that it was something that your suspect said in interrogation.”  
“I saw claw marks on your carpet.”  
“Yeah, I noticed that too, he uses his claws when he is mad.”  
“So why were you mad, DiNozzo?” Tony didn’t get up he didn’t even move, he just growled, apparently his way of saying he didn’t want to answer the question.  
“Tony, do not growl at him!” Jenny said giving him a mini Gibbs head smack. Tony stopped. He took her hand in his teeth but didn’t actually bite him, a sign of trust.  
“Looks like he doesn’t want to answer.” Gibbs said.  
“You could just order him.” Jenny suggested.  
“No, Jen. I won’t do that. Not now, not ever. ”  
“Ok.” Jenny said with a small smile on her face. “Any other questions, I told Cynthia I would be coming in late today but I need to go in sooner rather than later.”  
“Yeah just one, what is with all the petting, is it a shifter thing?” Gibbs asked.  
Tony and Jenny shared another one of their silent eye conversations before Jenny shook her head and said “no, it’s not a shifter thing, it’s just Tony. He really likes being touched, in both forms.” Tony just huffed and put his head back on her leg. Gibbs gave her a long look, “Ok.”  
“So if that is it, I better be going.” She said and tried to get up, but Tony just inched forward and put more weight on her lap, letting out a little whine. An obvious sign that he didn’t want her to leave. She let out a little laugh before trying again. Tony got up and stood over her then laid back down and she gave an oof at his total weight.  
“Tony, get up. If you let me leave, I will go home early tonight and we can watch a movie together.” Tony immediately got up and let her go.  
“Bye Tony, bye Jethro, you are both welcome to come over tonight and watch a movie, I will even pick up a pizza.”  
“Bye Jenny.”  
Tony rubbed up against her as a sign of goodbye.  
She left, leaving Gibbs and Tony in an awkward silence.  
“So what are you going to do today.”  
Tony, still in his shifter form, walked through the hallway in his room, shifting in the hallway. Giving Gibbs a great view of his ass. A few seconds later Tony walked back out, with just in sweatpants, still giving Gibbs a great view of his six pack. Tony would never say it out loud, but he couldn’t help showing off to Gibbs a little bit.  
Tony blushed as he noticed Gibbs staring at his chest a little more than usual.  
“Well sometimes after cases I go and run in the woods about an hour away.”  
“Let’s go.”  
“Um, what Boss?”  
“You heard me, let’s go. This was a long case and I didn’t give you much time to shift.”  
“Well, yeah, you’re right. I don’t shift during cases.”  
“Well let’s go. I’ll drive you.”  
“Boss, you really don’t have to of that.” His mouth said but his eyes told a different story.  
“Too bad, I’m sure you are tired after you run?”  
“Yeah, I'm exhausted.” He said with a smile.  
“I wouldn’t want you driving while you were exhausted.” Gibbs said. But in all honesty, he wanted to see Tony run.  
“Oh, ok, then. I just need to get dressed and brush my teeth.” Tony said as he walked back into his room. Gibbs walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple water bottles and made five sandwiches. He didn’t know how long they would be out there and he guessed shifting took a lot of energy. By the time he had everything done and in a plastic bag, Tony walked out dressed in the same sweatpants and a sweatshirt.  
“What’s that?” Tony asked.  
“Snacks.” Gibbs replied. Tony didn’t say anything, but he smiled a wide smile and looked genuinely happy. In truth, Tony felt cared for and it was exhilarating.  
“Let’s go,” Gibbs said as he passed Tony, pretending not to notice him radiating joy and energy. They walked out the door together and Tony locked it behind him, although he thought it basically pointless, with people coming and going into his apartment as they please.  
They got into Gibbs’s car with Gibbs driving as usual. Tony was giving Gibbs direction to the woods where he went as soon as he had a day to himself. He was actually extremely excited to have Gibbs come with him. The thought of Gibbs watching him run gave him butterflies.  
The car ride was awkward and silent, Tony was fidgeting and fiddling with everything in the car.  
For the first twenty minutes, no one said anything, despite the occasional direction until Gibbs decided to break it.  
“Why are you so fidgety?”  
“Oh, sorry, I guess I’m just excited about a movie night with Jenny. We haven’t had one in like three weeks. It’s going to be awesome and you’re coming too, right?”  
“I suppose.”  
“Great. Cool.” Another awkward silence.  
“Turn left here.” Tony said.  
“How many people know about you.”  
“Well you mean besides you and the director? One. Three in total.”  
“Who else?”  
“My father, wherever he is.”  
“No, just my mother. You only need one parent to have shifter genes.”  
“How did your father take it?”  
Silence.  
“My mother told me that she told him when she was pregnant with me.”  
“That wasn't my question.”  
“Let’s just say he did not take it well and leave it at that.” He said with a growl at the end.  
“I remember what Sullivan said.”  
“Drop it. And take another left.” Tony said and Gibbs did, he really didn’t want to ruin Tony’s day. The rest of the trip was filled with small talk. They got into the woods in an hour and twenty minutes, stupid traffic. It was around 0900.  
They took several gravel roads further into the woods until they reached a clearing surrounded by trees with waist high grass.  
“Alright, you can stop now. I love the grass here.” Tony hurriedly got out of the car and started stripping down with his back turned to the car, obviously not very modest. Gibbs got out right as he took his shirt off and couldn’t help but watch as he pulled the shirt over his head. Tony felt Gibbs’ eyes on him and wanted to give him a show. He took his time untying the string around his pants and sliding his pants down, deciding to go commando. His sharp ears heard Gibbs’ intake of breath and couldn’t help but smile. Gibbs was so glad he wasn’t a horny teenager anymore, otherwise, he would be as hard as a rock. He felt his bones shift and rearrange, fully shifting, he felt pain, but he was used to it now. He stretched his legs and muscles and walked around the car to Gibbs, who was still looking at him.  
“Wait a second Tony I have a surprise.” Gibbs said and walked over to the driver door he reached down and took out a tennis ball. A fucking tennis ball. Gibbs smiled as he heard Tony let out a fierce roar at the sight of it.  
Gibbs threw the ball far into the grass. Tony didn't move to go after it, instead staring at Gibbs.  
“Fine, I’ll go get it.”  
Although as soon as Gibbs stepped off the gravel road and into the grass Tony shot off into the grass, very much interested in not letting Gibbs get to the ball.  
Gibbs couldn’t see Tony in the grass, he guessed Tony likes stalking around the grass like a real jaguar. Tony shot out to the gravel road a few feet next to Gibbs. When he saw Gibbs surprised face he was very proud, he wanted to prove to his alpha just how good he was. He had the ball in his mouth and put it in Gibbs expecting hand. Gibbs threw it again, this time high and far. Tony raced out into the field, as hidden as a mouse. Gibbs couldn’t see where he was, but as soon as the ball was about to hit the ground Tony jumped up and grabbed it with his teeth.  
Tony was a beautiful sight. He was all muscles and had incredible speed and strength. Tony would bring him back the ball and he would throw it sometimes high to see Tony catch it, sometimes down the gravel road to see how fast Tony could run. They did this for about two hours before Gibbs got hungry and took out one of the sandwiches and a bottle of water. Tony came over. He sat on the edge of the driver seat.  
“You want a sandwich?”  
Tony gave one nod and a growl of approval. Gibbs grabbed one out of the bag and gave it to him. He wolfed it down, only taking a few seconds to chew. He cocked his head to the side, and Gibbs gave him another sandwich.  
Tony’s ears perked up and he took off into the grass. A few minutes later he came back with a rabbit in his teeth. He dropped it at Gibbs' feet and looked up with eyes that said praise-me-I-caught-this-for-you.  
“Wow, nice catch Tony.” Gibbs said. Tony purred contently.  
They played a couple games of hide-and-seek before Gibbs walked back to the car and realized it was already 1600. Gibbs called Tony back and told him the time. Tony went back to the passenger side of the car and shifted back. He put his pants back on but left his sweatshirt off. He was covered in sweat and some dirt, but he had a huge smile that lit up his face.  
“That was fun, Boss.”  
“Yeah, I know. You looked like you had fun playing fetch.”  
“Boss, that wasn’t ‘fetch’ that was basically a game of catch.”  
“Ok DiNozzo whatever you say.” Gibbs said in a tone that says that-is-absolute-bullshit.  
Tony was about to respond when Gibbs’ phone rang. Tony groaned thinking it was going to be another case. Gibbs gave him a look before answering the phone.  
“Hey, Jen.” Tony’s ears perked up.  
“Hello, Jethro. Are you with Tony?”  
“Yeah.” She gave a moment of silence.  
“Can you put me on speaker?” Gibbs took the phone away from his ear and looked at it for a couple of seconds in confusion before Tony finally pushed at the bottom.  
“Hey, Jenny.” Tony said.  
“Hey, Tony. Listen I get off in about an hour, you wanna come over?”  
“Yeah, I need to go home and shower.”  
“Ok, I will see you both there. Sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese?”  
“You know me so well.” Tony said.  
“Bye Jen.” Gibbs said and hung up the phone.  
“You good?” Gibbs asked before they took off.  
“Yeah, I’m great.”  
Gibbs slammed the gas and they took off. Gibbs made an hour long ride in 40 minutes. Sometime in the trip, Tony put his sweatshirt back on, much to the disappointment of Gibbs.  
They arrived at Tony’s apartment and Tony got out to get dressed.  
“Um, thanks for today Gibbs, that was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”  
“I will see you at Jenny’s house.”  
Gibbs pulled out of the parking lot and went to his own house.  
After Tony showered and put on some clean clothes he made his way to the Director’s house. Gibbs car was already there, and the lights were on. He walked right through the door, without bothering to knock.  
“Honey, I’m home!” Tony said sarcastically.  
“In here!” Jenny called back. Tony walked into the kitchen and saw two boxes of pizza on the table. He grabbed one of them and set it in front of him.  
“Dis is really good really good pizza.” He said while stuffing his face with a slice. “What movie are we gonna watch.” Gibbs and Jenny shared a fond look.  
“DiNozzo don’t chew with your mouth full.” Gibbs ordered. Tony took a minute to chew before saying “Sorry Boss, so what are we going to watch tonight?”  
“I was thinking Casino Royale.” Jenny answered.  
“Ah, good old David Niven. I like it. You okay with that Boss?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine.”  
“So what did you two do today?” Jenny asked them.  
“We went to the woods.” Tony replied.  
“Yes, we played a very interesting game of fetch.” Gibbs said and Tony went bright red.  
“It wasn’t fetch, it was just a game of catch.” Tony tried to explain.  
“Yeah if you count me throwing a ball and you getting it and bringing it back ‘catch’ than by all means, it was catch.” Gibbs said with a smile, and Jenny gave a little chuckle. Meanwhile, DiNozzo was grumbling something about how he doesn’t fetch.  
“Well did you have fun, Tony?” Jenny asked.  
“Oh yeah, it was fun and I just want to let you know I am the hide and seek master.”  
“Mhm, I bet you are.” Jenny gave Gibbs a glance.  
Tony ate an entire pizza by himself, and Gibbs and Jenny shared one.  
“Alright you guys go ahead I’ll clean up.” Tony said.  
“Thanks.” Jenny said.  
Gibbs and Jenny walked into her living room. Gibbs sat down on one side of the couch, directly across from the tv, while Jenny put the movie in the DVD player. She sat down on the other side of the couch. Tony came In and surveyed his surroundings. There were two single chairs facing the coffee table in the middle, and of course the couch that Gibbs and Jenny were occupying. Weighing his options, he decided to lay down on the couch with his head in Jenny lap and his feet in Gibbs.  
Gibbs gave Jenny a look that said does-he-always-do-this?  
She replied with her own yes-just-live-with-it.  
Gibbs rolled his eyes and said “DiNozzo.” In an exasperated tone.  
Tony turned to him with those big doe eyes and said “yes Boss?” In a what-am-I-doing-wrong tone. Jenny gave him a look that said don’t-you-dare before he replied “Nothing DiNozzo, nothing.”  
Sometime during the movie, Jenny started rubbing her fingers through his hair. Gibbs wrapped one arm around his legs. About half way through the movie, Tony drifted off to sleep, his low and gentle purring filling the room.


End file.
